The present invention relates to a toy structure, and more particularly to a Christmas tree shaped toy structure.
A conventional Christmas tree shaped toy sold in the market is commonly used for a child to play with. However, the conventional Christmas tree shaped toy can only provide a monotonous and tedious amusement to the children without a functional variation, and cannot be adapted to have any other utility effect so that such a conventional Christmas tree shaped toy cannot fit the practical requirement in the modern world to attract the children, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional Christmas tree shaped toy.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a Christmas tree shaped toy structure, wherein the rotary doll and the slide dolls co-operating with the trumpet, the lamp and the lighting decoration can be used to provide an active and lively effect to attract the children so as to increase the amusement effect, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality and versatility of the toy structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a Christmas tree shaped toy structure comprising: a support base, a first actuating set, a scenic base, a second actuating set, a scenic assembly, a housing, a top hood, and a winding article, wherein,
the support base includes:
a hollow support having a trunk configuration and having a periphery defining a cavity;
a battery base received in the support and containing a battery therein for providing power supply;
a switch panel received in the cavity of the support;
a circular plate secured on a top of the support and defining a central through hole and a trumpet hole located beside the central through hole;
a trumpet received in the trumpet hole of the circular plate; and
a sensing member secured on the circular plate and located beside the trumpet;
the first actuating set is mounted on a top of the circular plate of the support base and includes:
a circular first support plate mounted above the circular plate of the support base, a first motor secured on a bottom of the first support plate and received in the support of the support base through the central through hole of the circular plate of the support base, the first motor having a motor shaft extending through the first support plate and protruding outward therefrom, a plurality of support posts of different lengths secured on a top of the first support plate;
a circular second support plate secured on the support posts and located above the first support plate, the second support plate defining a circular hole and provided with two opposite short stubs located beside the circular hole;
a gear set mounted between the first support plate and the second support plate and including:
a first belt gear rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate;
a first belt mounted between the first belt gear and the motor shaft of the first motor so that the first belt gear is rotated by the first motor;
a first driven gear xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate and meshing with the first belt gear to rotate therewith;
a second driven gear xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate and meshing with the first driven gear xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a third driven gear xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate and meshing with the second driven gear xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a fourth driven gear xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate and meshing with the third driven gear xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a first multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the support post of the first support plate and meshing with the fourth driven gear xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith; and
a first secondary gear xe2x80x9cElxe2x80x9d secured on the first multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d to rotate therewith and protruding outward from the circular hole of the second support plate;
a circular third support plate secured above the second support plate and defining two opposite rectangular holes;
two driving levers pivotally mounted between the second support plate and the third support plate, each of the driving levers having a first end provided with a push plate and a second end defining a pivot hole, the push plate defining an elongated oblong hole for slidably receiving the short stub of the second support plate therein, the push plate having one side provided with a plurality of teeth meshing with the first secondary gear xe2x80x9cE1 xe2x80x9d of the first multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d; and
two trigger switches each secured on the second support plate and each received in the rectangular hole of the third support plate, the two trigger switches located beside the push plate of one of the two driving levers so that the push plate is moved between the two trigger switches to touch and activate one of the two trigger switches;
the scenic base is secured on the circular plate of the support base for receiving the first actuating set therein, and has a periphery defining two radially opposite rectangular slots for allowing passage of the driving lever of the first actuating set, a baffle secured above a mediate portion of the scenic base;
the second actuating set is mounted between the baffle and the scenic base and includes:
a second motor secured on a bottom of the scenic base and having a motor shaft extending through the scenic base to protrude outward therefrom;
a second belt gear rotatably mounted on the scenic base;
a second belt mounted between the second belt gear and the motor shaft of the second motor so that the second belt gear is rotated by the first motor;
a fifth driven gear xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base and meshing with the second belt gear to rotate therewith;
a sixth driven gear xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base and meshing with the fifth driven gear xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a seventh driven gear xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base and meshing with the sixth driven gear xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a eighth driven gear xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base and meshing with the seventh driven gear xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a ninth driven gear xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base w and meshing with the eighth driven gear xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
a second multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d rotatably mounted on the scenic base and meshing with the ninth driven gear xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith;
an eccentric wheel secured on the second multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d to rotate therewith, an eccentric shaft eccentrically secured on the eccentric wheel to rotate therewith;
two swing arms pivotally mounted on the scenic base and each having a first end pivotally mounted on the eccentric shaft of the eccentric wheel to move therewith and a second provided with an upright rod; and
three planetary gears each rotatably mounted on the scenic base and located outside of the baffle;
the scenic assembly is mounted above the scenic base and the second actuating set and includes:
an annular rack mounted on the scenic base outside of the second actuating set and meshing with the second multiple-step gear xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d and the three planetary gears to rotate therewith, a plurality of positioning stubs secured on a periphery of the annular rack to rotate therewith;
a curved rotary doll secured on the annular rack to rotate therewith and defining a plurality of positioning holes for securing the positioning stubs of the annular rack therein;
an annular decorative plate secured on the scenic base and located outside of the annular rack, the decorative plate having a periphery defining a plurality of screw holes co-operating with a plurality of threaded locking members for securing the decorative plate to the scenic base;
a circular platform secured on the scenic base for enclosing the second actuating set and located inside of the annular rack, the platform defining two substantially S-shaped guide slots for slidably receiving the upright rod of each of the two swing arms of the second actuating set therein, a plurality of threaded posts each secured on a bottom of the platform for securing the platform to the scenic base; and
two slidable dolls each slidably mounted on the platform and each having a bottom defining a fitting hole, two fitting rings each secured in the fitting hole of each of the two slidable dolls and each fitted on the upright rod of each of the two swing arms of the second actuating set so that each of the two slidable dolls is secured on the upright rod of each of the two swing arms of the second actuating set to slide therewith;
the housing is mounted above the scenic base for fitting of the winding article and includes:
a semi-conic rear hood secured on the scenic base and having a top provided with a flange, the rear hood having two opposite sides each having an upper portion and a lower portion each provided with a first pivot ear; and
two front hoods pivotally mounted on the two opposite sides of the rear hood to form an entire hollow cone, each of the two front hoods having one side having an upper portion and a lower portion each provided with two spaced second pivot ears for receiving the first pivot ear of the rear hood therebetween, a plurality of latch rods each extending through the second pivot ears of each of the two front hoods and through the first pivot ear of the rear hood so that each of the two front hoods is pivotally mounted on the rear hood, the second pivot ear located at the lower portion of each of the two front hoods having a bottom secured with a linking lever which has a distal end pivotally mounted on the second end of each of the two driving levers of the first actuating set; and
the top hood is cone-shaped and has a bottom secured on the flange of the rear hood of the housing, the top hood has an outer periphery provided with a plurality of elongated ribs each defining a plurality of holes for allowing passage of the winding article, an embedded lamp mounted in the top hood, and a lighting decoration mounted on a top of the top hood.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.